Welcome to Nerd School (ft The Modern Four)
by musicgal561
Summary: Tadashi shares his side of the story of his death and he watches his family and friends go through life. This story also includes a fairly new fandom called The Modern Four. In case you haven't already, I suggest that you check out The Modern Four by frostbittenprincess15 either before or after reading this short to get a better idea of the group and also just because it's great!


"Welcome to nerd school. Nerd" I told my little brother after his amazing presentation of the microbots he invented himself, that got him into SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology). And also after telling him that his fly was down for the entire show -hehe- "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so...y-you know, thanks for not giving up on me."

The moment ended shortly after we heard screaming and an alarm. We followed the sound without hesitation in which led us to find that the school was burning up into flames. I ran up to a young lady.

"Are you okay!?" I asked her.  
"Ya, I'm okay" she responded.  
"But Professor Callaghan's still in there!"

After hearing those words, I ran up to the building, ready to rescue my teacher, until a hand gripped my arm. I stopped and looked behind me to see a worried Hiro.

"TADASHI! NO!" I heard my brother command.

I looked back at what once was my school then back at my little brother.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help"

Those were my last words before I ran into the building to find Callaghan. My hat flew off in the process but I didn't look back. At first all I was able to see was the different shades of red, orange, and yellow. That is until I saw a mysterious figure.

"Callaghan!" I said with relief.  
As I ran towards my teacher, a long piece of rubble fell in front of me. I was still able to see Callaghan above the wood. And..Wait..Is that?..Hiro's microbots!?

"CALLAGHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed hoping that he would hear me. Instead of answering me he used Hiro's microbots as a force shield, protecting himself from the fire. I was starting to feel light headed. I pushed the rubble out of the way and ran towards my teacher. I banged my fist against the shield so that Callaghan would know that I'm here and let me in. I strike my fist against the shield. Again. And Again. And Again. Until finally there was a small hole that revealed my teachers face

"CALLAGHAN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.  
"NO TADASHI! I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS!" He yelled in response.

I stood there in shock and confusion. What did he mean? What is it that he 'has to do'? I had a bad feeling about whatever it is that Callaghan is planning, but it's too late to do anything about it now. Callaghan closes the shield and it's getting harder to breathe every second I'm in here. There are so many feelings inside of me at the moment. Confusion. Betrayal. I collapse onto the ground. I'm too weak to get back on my feet. It's over now. It's pitch black for a moment then I see a white light and…my parents.

I stand easily and fly up towards my mother, who has Hiro's spirit, and my father, who has my wisdom, and they pull me into a tight hug. Once I pull away, my parents told me to look after my brother, as well as my friends and Aunt Cass. I looked below my feet. I see all of them heartbroken from my death, and Hiro isolating himself by locking himself in our room. One day as Hiro was sulking, he then finds a creation of mine, Baymax, after dropping a robot on his toe. Next thing I knew, Hiro was chasing Baymax after sarcastically telling him to find out where his remaining microbots want to go. They find out that someone is controlling the microbots and suddenly, all of my friends - including Baymax - were running and flying in super suits.

In the blue and orange monster suit is Fred, the loyal one who came up with such clever nicknames. Gogo, the care-less daredevil who actually has a big heart, is wearing a yellow suit with red designs and a pair of frisbee looking, rollerblades at her feet. In the green suit and laser hands is her boyfriend - and my best friend - Wasabi, the one who somehow managed to keep everyone alive. My oh such wonderful and cheerful girlfriend Honeylemon is wearing a pink, red, and orange suit, accessorized with a bag of miniature chem-balls. And finally, Knuckle-head and Baymax were wearing identical, but reversed, red and blue suits.

I see all of them flying together, soaring together, saving the world from a man in a Kabuki mask who ended up being Professor Callaghan - may have said that a little too casually - Just let me explain here. He was getting revenge on Krei by destroying Krei Tech because one of his experiments ended up leaving Callaghan's daughter missing in a portal. That's why he let me die in the fire. He didn't want me getting in the way of his revengeance. In the end, they put Callaghan in jail and saved Krei and Abigail. I wanted to help a lot of people, and that's what they were doing (But in a slightly different way then I expected).

After that event, they called themselves Big Hero 6 and the school was rebuilt. A year later Hiro met a girl at the café, who was around his age named Penny Forrester. A really nice girl that Hiro seems to get nervous around for some reason. (I wonder what that reason is *hint hint*) She introduced him to her 2 other friends, Wilbur Robinson, he seems like the fun one that is always getting his friends into trouble, and Violet Parr, a shy girl with invisibility powers that I can tell Wilbur has his eye on, and her dog Bolt. He looks like a dog version of Baymax.

Years have passed, and everyone is still doing fine. Actually better because, Wasabi asked Gogo to marry him. That was the first time I've ever seen Gogo cry. Too bad I couldn't be there for them.

Fred released his very own comic book about their adventure. It ended up becoming a top-selling comic.

After my death, a lot of guys were asking out Honeylemon. They still are but she refused all of them because she was still in mourning. As much as I love her, I want her to move on. I know that there's someone out there for her, she just has to give others a chance. If her heart gets broken then it's their lost, and I know that our friends will look out for her. Besides, she needs to get a few heartbreaks before she finds the one she wants to be with forever. I don't care if she's with another guy, I just want her to be happy.

Weeks later, Hiro finally went on a date! Well, a double date, but I'll count it. He finally had the courage to go up to Penny and ask her out. Coincidently, Wilbur asked Violet to go out with him that same day. Violet told Penny and Penny told Violet (girls will be girls) and they ended up seeing a movie and having dinner at a cool 50's diner all together.

If you're wondering about Mochi and Baymax? Nothing has really changed. ("Hairy Baby!") A few months later, Big Hero 6 retired but then The Futuristic Four was born! A group Hiro, Wilbur, Penny, and Violet came up with. Gogo and Wasabi had a baby boy that they both agreed to name Tadashi. How nice of them! Honey Lemon is now seeing a guy named Dimitri and I think that he's perfect for Honey Lemon. He's a smart guy, kind to everyone, and most importantly, he makes her happy. Fred is spending more time with his dad by making graphic novels with him. Long story short, they all seem really happy. :)

.

.  
.

"Welcome to nerd school. Nerd" Hiro said to his daughter, Vanellope as they looked beyond Tadashi Hamada Hall.


End file.
